Road Trip 1: It Ain't Just PieMakin'
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Hetalia meets Pushing Daisies when a murder happens in Papen County, a rare vase is stolen and the nation-tans try to solve a mystery. Post-Blackout, post-CU Chat One. UP FOR ADOPTION!


Crazy Countries

Me: I'm taking a break from writing Blackout, Star Trek: Legacy's Mark, and CSI Alternate Season 9. This is a multi-chapter story that I will occasionally write in. Also it's MY FIRST OFFICIAL CROSSOVER! It's between (Ve, ve) Hetalia and Pushing Daisies.

Dianne: (sighing) You are so obsessed with crossovers.

Me: It's not my fault. I also made a new OC for this crossover. His name's George Gelldolk.

DISCLAIMER: Let me guess. George is the dead guy. Anyway, I don't own anything except for the dead guy and some countries that don't exist in Hetalia.

NOTE: This takes place some time after Blackout and the whole amnesia thing cleared up. This also takes place two days after the PD season finale. But Donna Rose and Rosa Lynn know Ned five years, because they're two of his good friends. And also, apparently, takes place after Connect Universal: CHAT ONE between Grissom, America, England and Ned.

* * *

At exactly twenty-five years, ten months, fifteen weeks, four days and nine-hundred seventy minutes, George Gelldolk walked confidently inside the antiques store.

His attractive green eyes attracted the cashier. "H-h-h-h-how may I help you?" she panted.

"I'd like that brownish vase over there," George replied.

The vase, which was 197 years, 2 months, 10 weeks, 86 days and 564 minutes old, was an antique made by an Annabelle Ankintons in 1812, and was an intricate design of blue-green birds flying across the ocean.

"Ah, the Ankintons vase. It's the only one in the world. It costs twenty-three thousand dollars."

George nervously laughed. He didn't have that amount of money.

"But for you, you handsome little boy you, I'll lower it to five thou. Now isn't it your lucky day?"

George's green eyes mentally registered dollar signs.

"Yeah!"

And so, George Gelldolk, twenty-five years, ten months, fifteen weeks, four days and nine-hundred and seventy-seven minutes, walked out of the shop, cradling the Ankintons vase. And he would not live a minute longer.

A slim figure slinked out of the darkness, snatching up his vase.

"HEY! THAT'S MY—" A gunshot finished George off.

* * *

"Come on, Eva. It's nice here!" Alfred F. Jones, better known as America to his fellow countries, groaned.

Arthur Kirkland, or England, stared at his now-boyfriend. "You foppish brat, she's asleep! Of course she can't respond."

The countries were currently riding Alfred's RV, and, due to them having stopped for a few minutes to grab a hot dog, water, magazines, books, junk food and potato chips, Evalynn Carla Santos, otherwise known as the Philippines, had fallen asleep while on guard duty.

"She's drooling." Elizaveta, aka Hungary, whipped out her camera and snapped away.

"Oh. I knew that." A blush colored Alfred's cheeks.

"Ve, ve, Ludwig, can we go now?" Feliciano Vargas, or Italy, was smiling vacantly at his boyfriend, who was thinking, _How'd I get into this mess?_

"Yes, we can." Ludwig, or Germany or Holy Roman Empire, whichever you prefer, was wishing he was back at home, following his routine. Why the heck was he here, on an RV, having to sleep on sleeping bags and protect his butt every few hours from France's drifting perverted hands?

Alfred broke Ludwig out of his thoughts by yelling, "ALRIGHT, GUYS, WE'RE A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY FROM PAPEN COUNTY!"

That did the trick for waking up Evalynn. "What? Where? How? Why? When?" she rapidly screamed.

* * *

The Pie Hole. At this very moment in time, an RV filled with countries is headed for Papen County, and Ned and his magic touch. But for now…

"Ned, table seven wants banana pie!" Donna Rose and her twin sister Rosa Lynn, the new waitresses, slid towards the counter as Ned gave them a banana pie.

Chuck, who was waitressing as well, stared dreamily at her boyfriend. It wasn't to last long, though.

"Chuck! It's the newspaper!" Ned whispered. Chuck ducked into the counter, covering herself in clingfilm.

"Hello, Mr. Ned. I'm here to talk to you about my suspicions about you," the newspaper reporter, John Johnson, blatantly announced.

Ned raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I say you couldn't come inside the Pie Hole? Why do you think I put out a restraining order against you?" he asked in a cold voice. Chuck, underneath the counter, shuddered.

Johnson laughed. "Oh, it's all in the name of journalism. I know you have a secret."

Donna Rose and Rosa Lynn, who both knew Ned's secret, stared at each other. If Johnson discovered Ned's secret…well, you know journalists.

They both rushed to Ned's side, faking smiles. "What secret? We've known Ned five years now, he hasn't shown us anything wrong. Sure, he doesn't touch people much, but he's a nice guy!"

Johnson snapped his fingers in defeat. "D**n it! And I almost had his **s!" He stomped off.

Chuck's head rose up above the counter. "Is that reporter guy gone?" she asked Ned.

"Yep," he whispered. Chuck removed the clingfilm and inched away from Ned, all the while wishing she could touch him.

And at this moment in time, a familiar RV stops in front of the Pie Hole, filled with the countries of the world.

* * *

"I've never tasted pie before. I wonder how they taste like." Evalynn rubbed her stomach hungrily. Elizaveta laughed.

"They taste wonderful! The crust is a piece of heaven, and the filling is a tiny bit of the clouds! Although it tastes more like heck if England makes it," Elizaveta replied, rubbing Evalynn's hair.

Godeleva stepped off the RV. "Come on, you guys. I haven't got all day. And I'm sure the owner hasn't either."

"Oh, come on! Stop telling us off just for chatting." Belgium harrumphed and marched towards the Pie Hole, muttering something about getting her revenge soon.

Alfred cartwheeled off the RV, laughing while Arthur begrudgingly followed, dragging a screaming Gupta who was holding pasta for Feliciano who followed while grabbing Ludwig's arm and dragging HIM along as well.

"Is it just me or does it look like the circus is in town?" Godeleva rhetorically asked.

"They'll be good clowns. I wonder if I can hire them for a birthday party…" Philippines scratched her chin.

"What birthday party?"

"America's party, silly, this is my gift to him."

* * *

Me: Next chapter: Nations Plus Pie Maker Equals Trouble. R & R!

Ned: That's a Math equation. I don't think you like Math.

Me: SHUT UP!

* * *

REFERENCES

Evalynn's line is a reference to July 4, America's ID.


End file.
